


Sports Analogies [Fanvid]

by periru3, Tafadhali



Series: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Vids [3]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: Communicating Exclusively Through Sports Analogies, Dan Rydell's Hatred for Soccer, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Song: Sports Analogies (Crazy Ex-Girlfriend), Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: Sports analogies, sports analogies, they help men cope with life's harsh realities!(A fanvid to the Crazy Ex-Girlfriend song.)
Relationships: Casey McCall & Dan Rydell, Jeremy Goodwin & Casey McCall & Dan Rydell
Series: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Vids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674292
Comments: 29
Kudos: 34





	Sports Analogies [Fanvid]




End file.
